


Tsar Bomba

by AngstIsMyMedicine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bedrock Bros, Bomb, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Coma, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I am a sucker for bedrock bros, Nuke - Freeform, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo - Freeform, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, how did he survive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstIsMyMedicine/pseuds/AngstIsMyMedicine
Summary: Tommy barely survives the Nuke leaving him gravely injured.  When he tries to find anyone so he doesn’t die alone he comes across technoblade.  Technoblade refuses to let tommy die.TW: blood and gore
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc., TommyInnit & Technoblade
Comments: 43
Kudos: 642





	1. Napalm skies

I had to be dead. Tommy thought while he lay on the edge of the crater of the nuke. If he was dead why could he feel so much pain though. Aren’t you not supposed to feel pain when your dead? 

Snow mixed with ash gently fell on his open oozing wounds. Snow reminded him of technoblade. He wishes they didn’t end on such bad terms. He was his last brother. 

He wanted to make up with him and Phil before he died. He never thought it would come this soon though. 

He didn’t want Tubbo to never know what happened to him forever searching for someone who could never be found. And Sam. He’s going to be mighty upset when he doesn’t bring back the wood he was sent out to get. 

He tried to peel himself off the ground and was met with the world spinning around upside down making him vomit blood on the clean snow. 

his stomach was impaled by a piece of a rock that oozed out blood every second. He wants to remove it but maybe if it stays in he can see someone one last time and not die alone. He tried to stand up but immediately fell down when his left leg wouldn’t listen to him. He didn’t want to know why so he began to crawl. That worked. Though his arms and hands were burned to hell seeping out blood through the cracks he could still move them. 

He pulled with all his might trying to find anyone. Anyone so he won’t die alone. He continued to drag his body through the snow until his arms gave out falling face first into the snow. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t find anyone. He was alone. 

He closed his eyes crying when twigs snapped ahead of him. His eyes popped open and he looked to where it came from coughing blood constantly “hello?” He said in a raspy voice as the steps came closer. The world continued to spin constantly as the foot steps came closer then changed into a run. 

“Tommy? What the hell happened?!” Spinning around the world stood his older(alive) brother technoblade. 

Even if he hated tommy, tommy didn’t want to die alone so he weakly grabbed onto his cape. He was ready to pass on before being hoisted up into Technos arms and they ran through the forest. 

Tommy felt terrible. The world continued to spin as techno ran making it more nauseating. He vomited a little blood onto technos white shirt. He looked up apologetically but techno just looked back with terrified eyes. 

Tommy’s began to close his eyes until techno shouted “HEY!” Which scared tommy awake again. “Listen you cannot go to sleep you hear me? You are not allowed to close your eyes!” He demanded running even faster through the forest. 

Tommy’s throat was filled with blood and he felt sick again while his whole body burned and ached. This was the worst way to die. can’t he just die already? Every time Tommy’s eyes began to droop, techno would scare him back awake. 

They finally made it to technos cabin where Phil was sitting on the couch with dinner on the table. Techno bursted into the door and shoved everything off the table placing tommy gently on the table. 

Phil stood up in surprise at the sudden distraction and then he saw tommy on the table. Techno ran to his chest throwing everything in it around grabbing potions, first aid and sewing needles. 

“Techno why did you bring him here?” Phil tried to ask but was ignored completely. Techno uncorked potions of healing on rags and covered them on top of the gushing wounds. He slowly pulled out the impaled rock from his stomach and held a rag on top when it began to squirt out blood. He grabbed a needle and stitching thread and began to see his stomach dropping potions of healing on top while he sew. Through out him fixing up tommy he kept trying to keep him awake. He noticed blood profusely bleeding from his head but he had to fix this first. 

“Phil I could use some help here!” Techno yelled back. Phil stumbled and grabbed him a potion of healing. Techno could have done that himself. Whatever. He continued to stitch and sew Tommy’s body dowsing them with potions of healing and wrapping them tightly with bandages. Phil watched him handing him potions occasionally. 

“You’re doing good Toms, if you stay awake then you might make it.” Techno praised.  
“Phil I need another potion of healing and a potion of sleeping with spider eye in it.” He outstretched his hand. 

“We’re out.” Phil shrugged. Techno froze and looked at him. “What do you mean we’re out?!”  
I mean there are none left in the chests and no more recipes to make new ones.” 

Tommy wasn’t anywhere near being stable enough. And the sleeping potion with spider eye would have made Tommy stay awake.

“God, are you kidding me?!” Techno cursed rummaging through his chests to look himself. They were out. 

They needed more. The closest village was 5 minutes away. He would send Phil but he doesn’t know where to go for the supplies. Ontop of that he doesn’t seem to be taking Tommy’s condition seriously who knows how long it will take. Techno would have to go. He turned to Phil. 

“Phil I know you and Tommy aren’t on the best terms now, but I need you to stay with him and make sure he doesn’t fall asleep before I come back.” 

“Tech, why are you so concerned about him? He betrayed us both! You shouldn’t be helping him.”

Techno glared at him “Because he’s my brother and Your-“ he sighed “look all you have to do is keep him awake so his condition doesn’t worsen and he goes into a coma. Can you just please do that?”

Phil looked over at Tommy. “Fine. Don’t be long.” Techno smiled. “I’ll be gone ten minutes tops. I just need medical supplies from the village and I will be back.” Techno grabbed all his stacks of emeralds and ran out the door and hastily trekked through the snow. 

Phil sat down next to tommy who was staring at him with large dull blue eyes. He looked petrified but tired. “Take a picture. It will last longer.” Phil scoffed and tommy darted his eyes the opposite way. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen Tommy thought. He was just supposed to find someone so he wouldn’t be alone when he died. Why was techno so determined to save him? His eyes began to feel heavy again. 

He jolted when Philza poked his side. “Stay awake.” He hummed. Philza wouldn’t stop looking at tommy. It wasn’t fair that he could look at him but he couldn’t look back.

Before his eyelids began to droop again Phil’s communicator rang through the room. “Ranboo? Is everything alright?”  
“Phil! Oh god you have to help please!” Ranboos cry startled them both.  
“Ranboo, calm down! What’s wrong?!”  
“It’s Dream! He keeps trying to get into my head and burn my books! I can’t hold him off much longer! Please! I don’t want to forget again!” He cried. “Ranboo don’t worry.” Phil looked over at tommy who was watching the whole thing. “I’ll be right there, just hang on.”  
“Please hurry!” He jumbled out. 

Phil stood up and looked Tommy in the eyes. “Tommy, I need to help Ranboo. Don’t fall asleep.” Phil stood up and made his way to the door “

“Phi-Dad.....” Tommy whispered out and slowly reached out to him. “Don’t leave me alone again.....” he croaked out. “I’m sorry Tommy.” Was all Phil could mutter out before he disappeared out the door. Fate was so cruel to actually leave tommy alone once again on his deathbed. The heavy ness in his eyes returned once again and he was unable to resist any longer. 

_________

Five minutes later, techno was riding as fast as he could through the snow with his arms filled with potions and supplies Tommy needed. He leaped off of Carl and through the door of the cabin. 

“Thank you Phil.” Techno sighed. “I mean it, I know you don’t exactly like him right now but it means so much that you helped him regardless on how you feel.” Techno raced up the ladder to the kitchen where tommy laid on the table. 

“Phil?” Techno called out then immediately froze when he didn’t see his father sitting next to his brother. He wasn’t there. Tommy was alone in the room with his eyes shut breathing heavily.

“No... NONONONONONO!” He screamed dropping the supplies and rushing to his brother. “Tommy wake up.” He demanded while shaking him. No response. “come on tommy you have to wake up!” His voice and shaking became more desperate “Tommy!” He wailed while practically flailing the boy in his arms who wouldn’t wake up. 

Techno laid tommy back down. He still had a pulse. But he most likely slipped into a coma now. Tears began to sting technos eyes. “Come on Toms. You can’t leave me too. Please.” He sobbed quietly. Even though the anomaly of techno crying was taking place infront of tommy, he wouldn’t wake up. 

_______________

Around a hour later, techno could hear the door to his cabin open as familiar steps began to walk towards them. He didn’t need to look at who it was standing behind watching them. 

“I asked for you to do one thing Phil.” Techno said calmly. “One thing to keep your son alive.”  
Phil froze. “Is he-“  
“No.” Techno interrupted. He clenched his fists “where were you?” He asked. 

“Techno I.....”  
Technoblade stood up abruptly turning to Phil with murderous eyes  
“Where where you?! Techno screamed causing Phil to flinch back. 

“I only asked you to do one thing Phil, ONE! To keep tommy awake for TEN whole minutes so he doesn’t fall into a coma and dies!” 

“Tech, I’m sorry. Ranboo called and-“  
“Ranboo called?” Technoblade walked towards him.  
“Yes! Dream was possessing him and burning his memory books!” 

Technoblade grabbed Phil’s collar on his shirt. “So you chose books, over your sixteen year old sons life?” 

“But he isn’t-“ techno threw Phil out the door onto the porch. “Then go then. Go live with ranboo and protect his books since you care about them so much.” Techno spat and turned away

“Techno, please!”

“LEAVE! You made your choice! You said Tommy is no longer your son, so wish granted. He isn’t anymore. And neither am I.” He slammed the door and locked it. He sat next to tommy holding his hand. 

Phil kept trying to knock and open the door calling out to techno from the otherside but technoblade ignored it all. He was a stranger to him now. After a while the attempts to come in stopped as Phil left through the snow.


	2. Coma cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is still in a coma, technoblade is trying to piece together what happened to his brother, Sam sees tommy for the first time in a long time, and someone has been spying on technoblade and tommy.

Two months go by and tommy was still trapped in a deep coma. Techno never left Tommy’s side, only to go to the bathroom and get food. 

He made tommy a bedroom on the main floor so that he could grab food and use the restroom as quick as possible while not being far from him. 

He would feed tommy soup three times a day which would take an hour each time. He would have to soak a rag in the soup and slowly let it drip down his throat. 

Technos communicator would keep blowing up at random times from Phil begging him to respond and see how Tommy was doing. But techno never gave a response back. 

Techno also had Tommy’s communicator that he found on him. He would have the occasional message from Tubbo or this guy named Sam. 

Since techno had so much time to kill waiting by Tommy’s bedside, he began to investigate what happened to tommy and who was involved. He hasn’t gotten to far considering he is a war criminal. Everyone he asks ignores his messages and he isn’t exactly in the loop with the rest of the SMPs drama. 

He figures his best bet was this Sam guy who he kept seeing on Tommy’s communicator. When he tried talking to him with his own communicator, he was ignored. 

So he took Tommy’s communicator and decided to ask him from there. He noticed then how much Sam was actually messaging tommy. He seemed to be really worried. Surprisingly more then Tubbo who just assumed tommy was mad at him and was just ignoring him.   
He began to type to Sam. 

-Hello Sam.   
-Tommy?! Where are you?! If this is about the wood don’t worry about it! I’ll get it! Please come back.

Wood? So That’s what Tommy was doing before he got hurt. He couldn’t draw out the conversation too long or he might be found out that he isn’t tommy. 

-Come to Technoblades house.

He stopped typing from there. Sam of course kept talking. 

Technoblade?   
Why?   
Did he hurt you?   
Are you in trouble?   
Tommy say something!   
Okay okay I’m on my way there now hang on okay?

In the evening technoblade heard a shaky but firm knock on the door. Techno stood and went to open the door. Sam was a creeper hybrid. He stood there looking up at techno letting out a low hiss. He was obviously terrified but kept a angry look on his face. 

“Where is Tommy?” He demanded. Techno turned around “follow me.” And he walked back to Tommy’s room. Sam hesitantly followed technoblade into the room tommy stayed in. 

When Sam entered the room he saw tommy laying still in the bed with bandages wrapped around his body and his chest rising and falling heavily. 

“Oh god!- Tommy!” He yelled and raced towards him placing a hand on his bandaged face.   
Techno took back his seat next to the bed and watched Sam study Tommy’s condition.

“Wha- What happened?!” Sam yelled glaring at technoblade emanating a louder hissing sound and gun powder filled the air. 

“I found him a few months ago crawling through the tundra with half his face missing and holding his innards in his hands. I brought him in and patched him up but....” he paused for a moment “he couldn’t stay awake and slipped into a coma.” 

Sam looked at him tearfully and then back to tommy, he held his hand. He played through his surprisingly clean but patchy hair. Techno must had been bathing him.  
“You said a few months ago?”   
“Yeah on January 27th” 

Sam gulped and held Tommy’s hand tighter.  
“That was the last day I saw him”  
Techno sat up to that.  
“Really? So that means whatever happened to him was on that day.” 

Sam nodded. Knowing he could trust techno now he confided. “I sent him to get spruce wood for the big hotel he is making.” Sam chuckled “he always got so excited to help and i would make it seem like we were playing animal crossing.” 

That game sounded familiar. Tommy talks about it a lot.   
“Hotel?”

Sam nodded “yeah I’ve been building it for him while he gets the supplies. He wanted to be sure no one would ever be alone without a home again. He wants it to be big and grand. I haven’t done to much work lately because I’ve been looking for him.”

“You said you sent him off to gather wood right? Do you know if he went alone?” 

Sam scowled his face. “He wasn’t. Nikki was there and told him where he could find the best trees and took him there.” 

Techno leaned forward “Nikki did this?” He was shocked. He never thought Nikki was capable of doing this. 

“She couldn’t have done it alone. Tommy would have yelled or texted or something. This was planned. Not just by her.” 

Suddenly they heard a familiar sound from outside the window. The sound of powerful wings flapping away. Phil was spying on them. “Damn it.” Techno stood up and walked to the window seeing Phil flying off into the distance. 

“Why did Phil not come in?” Sam asked   
“He is not welcome here. I need to find out what he is going to do now.” 

“I’ll stay with Tommy, you can go investigate but keep me updated.” Techno froze. He literally just met Sam for the first time today. How could he trust tommy with him? He can’t trust anyone with Tommy. “Why don’t you go? It’s my house.” Techno huffed. 

Sam glared at him with no more fear behind it. “I am not leaving tommy again.” He stated firmly. Techno groaned and sat down to think. Sam stared him the whole time glaring. 

He really does seem to care about tommy. But so did Phil and look what happened. But what if Phil does something that could destroy evidence or kills someone or something? They didn’t have time to argue about this and this guy is being so stubborn. 

He shook his head trying to fight back what he blurted out next. “Fine.” He winced “but if I come back, and tommy is dead, missing or in a worse condition I will not hesitate to track you down and take all your remaining lives.” He glared right back at Sam who was a little taken aback but then nodded. 

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to him.”

“You better.” Techno growled. “Now incase I do not return in a few days or if I am killed, you will need to take care of Tommy. If not, even if I am dead I will come back as a ghost and kill you.” He said it like a promise. “He needs to eats soup 3 times a day, use a cloth to drip soup into his throat. Clean him every 4 days. Wash his hair and use a sponge on his body.” 

Sam was shocked at all the effort technoblade took to take care of him. Sam smiled and nodded. “And the most important thing. Tell me immediately if Tommy’s condition changes. Bad or good.” 

“I will Technoblade.” Sam looked at him with determination in his eyes. Techno was still trying to drag himself to leave but he wanted to stay with Tommy. 

The sooner he goes the sooner he comes home. Besides No one else is capable to stop Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I know this chapter isn’t as action filled but the next one will be!


	3. Phil is a bad dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Techno kicked Phil out, Phil took a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter first takes place before the two month period. This is Phil side of the story and what he was going through the past 2 months

Phil was distraught. He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know why techno was going to such lengths for tommy when just the night before they were bashing him and hated him. It was such a Dramatic change. He hopes by tomorrow he and techno can discuss it. 

He arrived back at Ranboos vault. He sighed and knocked on the door. ranboo opened the door slowly to see Phil. 

“Phil? What are you doing here?”  
“Hey Ran, would it be okay if I stayed with you for a while? Tech and I had a nasty argument.”

Ranboo was shocked. Those two never fought with each other. “Yeah of course Phil!” Welcoming him back into his vault. 

Phil and Ranboo sat at the table with tea in their hands talking about what happened. Ranboo was surprised and a bit appalled that Phil had done what he did but decided not to say anything for the night. 

“I’m gonna turn in for the night if that’s alright.”  
“Okay! I’ll see you in the morning Phil!”  
They waved eachother goodnight as Phil disappeared into the guest room. 

Phil couldn’t stop thinking about what happened tonight. All he wanted to do was get some sleep and worry about it in the morning. 

After he was ready for bed, he crawled in and shut his eyes. 

%%%%%%%%%%

Phil opens his eyes to see he was sitting on the porch of his old home. He didn’t remember getting there but the scenery and the sounds welcomed him so he did not mind. He was meant to be there. Everything seemed a little hazy and Dream like, he was dreaming. 

“Oh! I’m lucid dreaming! That’s nice!” He smiled as he stared out into the thick forest, relaxing on his chair listening to the calming wind rustle the trees. This was nice.   
He should look for a place like this in real life again. 

His tranquility was suddenly disturbed when he heard a unison of children yelling “Dad!” As they ran out of the forest and towards him. It was his sons, but they were all so little. They were so cute! 

Wilbur being 10 wearing his glasses he insisted on wearing that were way to big. 

Techno followed behind also 10 with his hair tied up in tiny pigtails because he wanted to start growing out his hair. 

And following last was tiny tommy. 4 years old trying to run as fast as his little legs could carry with his big baby blue eyes. 

The boys ran up to him holding various objects for him. “look what I got you dad!” Techno dropped a head of a skeleton onto his lap. Phil chuckled. He was always so strong. Even when he was a kid. He was so proud of him. 

“Why don’t you go hang it up on the wall? It will show everyone how strong you are!” Techno nodded and scurried off with the skull in hand. 

“Psh!” Wilbur scoffed “that’s pretty cool but check this out dad!” Wilbur pulled out a fish that squirmed and flooped around his lap “Wil!” Phil jumped and caught himself before lecturing him about dropping a fish on his lap. “Er... how about you put this fish in our pond huh?”   
“Great idea dad!” Wilbur exclaimed and ran off towards their garden pond. 

“Oh! oh daddy! I have something too!” Tommy was jumping up and down. He was absolutely filthy. He was never afraid to get dirty. Phil laughed.  
“Alright Toms! What did you bring?”   
Tommy reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of dirt, bugs, acorns, and rocks. One of the bugs fell and crawled in between the plank of the deck.   
“Henry! no!” Tommy crouched down to the crack and looked in for him. 

“He’s back home now Tommy.” Phil rubbed his head. Tommy looked up with him with teary blue eyes. Tommy was so cute. Phil lifted tommy up and held him close in his chair rocking him slightly. 

“Did you say you brought something back Toms?”   
“Oh!” Tommy forgot! He continued to rummage through his messy pockets until he pulled out a large jagged muddy stone. 

“It looks like you daddy!” Tommy beamed. It was a broken emerald. “Wow Tommy! That looks really nice! Let’s wash it off and look at it closer.”

Phil took Tommy’s hand and they went to the kitchen Sink. Tommy stood on his stool watching very closely as the mud was washed off the gem. His eyes shown as bright as the gem in amazement. Phil always loved how interested Tommy was in simple things. Once it was clean and shimmering they held it to the light, with green bouncing around the room. 

“Daddy! Can I see it?”   
“Sure Toms but be careful.”   
Phil handed the emerald to tommy who looked at it intently. The sun began to set causing an orange light to begin to emit in the room. Phil looked at the sunset in peace. Until he heard a crack come from tommy. Oh great. Phil looked down to see Tommy hold the two parts of the emeralds far apart. Did he break it on purpose? Tommy looked so proud for some reason too. Tommy looked back up to Phil and held out the bigger piece to him. 

“It’s a friendship emerald!” Tommy smiled so sweetly. “Now we will always be friends daddy!” Phil’s heart melted. Tommy’s adorable face and the sentiment was just too much. He crouched down to tommy and locked him in a deep hug. 

“When are you coming back dad?” Tommy whispered in their hug.   
“What do you mean?” Phil asked pulling away to see that tommy was now 8 years old. He was covered with more scratches and he was crying. 

“Do you have to go?” Tommy cried. Clutching onto him again.  
Phil didn’t want to go. Why doesn’t he stay? 

He went to go rub his face but once he made contact Tommy vanished. He looked around and saw a angry 13 year old tommy holding on to himself across the room. “You promised you would be home for my birthday this year father. You promised.”   
“Tommy I-“ Phil tried to reach out but tommy vanished into thin air once again. 

The house was completely empty and dark now. No Wilbur, no tommy. Techno was in the front but his other sons were gone.   
“Tommy?” Phil called out. He hoped he would respond. 

He closed his eyes. He doesn’t like this dream anymore. He wants to wake up. 

When he opened his eyes he was in technos house. Tommy wasn’t there. And the cabin was reverted back to its original state. Techno was sharpening his axe of peace on a stone cutter.

Was it all a dream? 

He heard loud booming in the distance causing him to jump and ran out to follow it. 

He was still dreaming because the journey to Tommy’s only took a few seconds instaid of a few hours to reach. 

He looked around at the smouldering ashes of Tommy’s makeshift town. Tommy was no where in sight. 

He looks up and sees a dirt pillar the stretches up into the sky. Ontop of the tower tommy sat. He looked so defeated, So tired. That couldn’t be his tommy. Phil tried to fly up to him but his wings were chained to the ground.   
He began to scream for tommy as he slipped off the edge and plummeted to the ground below. 

Before he hit the ground he was thrown into the battle of L’manberg with withers and tnt exploding everywhere with him, techno and Dream standing above it all. He looked down at the burning nation, listening to the screams and cries of the people below. 

His eyes darted around and found tommy down below. Tommy looked up at him terrified, disbelief like his eyes were asking why? A tnt by Phil’s feet fell down to where tommy stood and before it exploded on top of him he reverted back to his 4 year old self looking up at him with sadness and terror. Before the tnt went off Phil shot up from bed. 

%%%%%%%%%%

Phil couldn’t catch his breath. He kept gasping for air trying to breathe right. For the first time in a while. His thoughts were only of Tommy. 

He scrambled out of bed and to his ender chest throwing it open. He dug through until he pulled out the emerald shard. The friendship emerald. 

He wants nothing more then to run out the door and find Tommy to give him a big hug. He quickly stands up and runs out of Ranboos home and takes off into the sky. 

Then the realization hits him. Tommy was injured. And he just left him. How could he just leave his son like that? 

Memories of last night when tommy reached out to him like when he was a child was engraved in his mind. He doesn’t even know if he is alive or not now because of him. “Oh gods, what have I done.” Phil began to cry as he held his emerald close to his chest and his wings flew faster. 

When he stood on the porch at technos, he remembered the argument they had last night. How techno never wanted to see him again. How horrible he was to his sons. 

He stood on the porch for a while deciding what to do. Even if he knocked, techno wouldn’t let him in. Maybe he should try to mend their relationships from afar so techno has space and won’t get overwhelmed. 

He flew above the mountain above technos house and set up a little shack not visible from technos house. He could have a perfect view of his house and would wait for technoblade to leave so he could talk to him. 

_____________

Two months have passed and technoblade hasn’t left his house once. How is he surviving in there? He continuously messaged techno to try and reconcile but he never got a response. Phil understood. He was disgusted with himself too. All he could really do for now was to protect his sons from afar. 

Phil checks through the windows often and always sees tommy still laying motionless in the bed, and techno sits next to him. He was surprised to see techno construct an extension to his house on his main floor. 

It stuck out like a sore thumb and totally ruined the infrastructure of the house but was moved when he found it was used to keep tommy comfortable. 

Techno has never behaved like this before. It was sweet to see this side of him. But it tore Phil apart from the inside because he only does it because he feels like they only had each other.

There has been quite a few people that have tried to break into the cabin fully armoured with weapons drawn. That was the last thing techno needed. So Phil took it upon himself to remove them for him. 

He also had been looking into what happened to tommy. But everyone on the server was so tight lipped or oblivious to be any actual help. 

One thing he did find however, was a gigantic crater in the middle of a forest far away from everything. This thing was massive. No damage he or techno could do would even cause a fraction of this damage.   
It was most likely this had nothing to do with tommy because not even techno would survive this. 

He still talked to Ghostbur often through messages. Much to the dismay of the ghost. He kept asking to see Phil in person and if he had seen tommy or techno because no had seen or heard from either in so long. Apparently Ghostbur attempted to go to technos house many times already but always kept getting lost. He could only tell Ghostbur that they were fine and bonding. But Ghostbur didn’t believe that. As the days went on Phil began to message Ghostbur less and less because the conversations would just go in complete circles. Phil would help him next he swore but for now these two need his attention. 

Since that night he last saw the two he has had the image of tiny tommy looking up at him in fear burned into his skull. Every day that tommy did not wake up, the more Phil felt guilty and frustrated. His emotions were taking over his thoughts. Soon he was all he could think about. Sometimes he would sit outside the window to hear them breathe and techno talking to tommy. 

One day when Phil was sitting at his favourite spot by the window, he saw a green figure sprinting towards the house. Phil stood prepared to fight but he came empty handed. He also had a face of desperation, he was curious to see where it went. He would be there if anything went wrong. Besides, techno has barely moved from that seat in 2 months he needs to move. 

He could could hear techno open the door and talking with the man who sounded angry. The voice belonged to Sam. Not long after they both entered back into the room and Sam raced to the bed calling for tommy. Phil should have acted like that. Phil became overwhelmed with his emotions again until he could hear them talking about what happened to tommy. 

“I can’t believe Nikki would do that.”  
Nikki. That name burned blood red to Phil. He wanted to choke the life out of her.   
“She couldn’t have worked alone.”  
Another? Well maybe he can be useful and get his revenge at the same time. By now Phil’s vision was all red as he thirst for blood. He took off into the sky with his powerful wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so long! I didn’t expect it to be so long. I have the next chapter ready I’m just not that proud of it so I’m gonna try tweaking it more!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow what a surprise another Bedrock bros centric fanfic. I cannot stop myself this is my outlet of my sadness that tommy and techno are no longer play together and techno rejects his fam :(((


End file.
